A New Beginning
by svgurl410
Summary: one shot. Clark realizes he's in love with Lois and finds out his love is not as unattainable as he thought. ClarkLois, mentions of ClarkLana & Loisothers


A little Clois to brighten up everyone's day:) I hope you like it. Let me know!

Story: A New Beginning  
Pairing/Characters: Clark/Lois, mentions of Lois/others, Clark/Lana  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
Warning: none  
Spoilers: slight season 7  
Summary:Clark realizes his love for Lois and finds out that his love is not as impossible as he thought.

* * *

Clark paced around the loft, his mind in a frenzy. Why did this have to happen to him? Of all the people he could've fallen in love with . . . it had to be _her_. But his heart was foolish and his mind apparently had no say so it ended up being her. He didn't know when it happened or even how. One day, he just realized he was looking at her differently.

She was the last person he ever thought he would love and now, he had fallen for her. Fallen harder than he had ever fallen for anyone. All her former annoying quirks, he now found adorable. There were points where she still bugged him but even when she annoyed him, he loved her.

No woman had ever challenged him like she did. She understood him better than anyone, even without knowing his secrets. By no means was she perfect but he loved her, faults and all. In fact, the fact that she wasn't perfect made her more appealing.

They had been friends for years but only recently did he see her as something more. Sure, he knew from past experience that she was a great kisser and a man had to be blind to not realize how beautiful she was. But he had always considered her to be just a friend.

Then again, up until recently, he had been, or at least he thought he had been, madly in love with Lana. Yet, when she returned from her "death", he found that they just weren't compatible. Not to mention, Clark found out that even while he had been completely honest with Lana, she had been lying to him.

He confronted her and at the same time, recognized that they just weren't meant to be. Once upon a time, he loved her but even the love he had for her was a fantasy. In his dreams, he had made her this perfect angel and in real life, she just wasn't. So they decided that it wouldn't work. They broke up and Lana moved back to Paris.

Her leaving didn't hurt him. Finding out that she wasn't who he thought she was disappointed him but he got over it. After she left, he finally saw that he was growing older and he was headed on a path leading to nowhere.

So he re-enrolled in school and got accepted to Metropolis University as a journalism major. Chloe was proud of him. Good things came out of that decision but it also required him to spend more time with _her_. They were in mostly the same classes and they studied together. That's where it all started.

And that's how he ended up in his current predicament . . . in love with Lois Lane.

She'd never love him back. Lois thought of him as a sibling and she was hit with a Love Potion #9 the last time and only time she ever made a move on him.

The fact that they were such good friends only made the situation more difficult.

When they studied together, he could hardly concentrate on the material. Not when she wore those tight shirts that hugged every curve and drove him absolutely mad. He felt like a hormone-crazed teenager again.

What made the whole situation worse is she insisted on being so affectionate. She'd casually throw her arm around him or rest her arm on his knee when they were sitting near one another. Didn't she realize what she was doing to him?

During the days, he saw her and longed for her. At night, he dreamed of her. Every little thing she did made him fall deeper in love. Most days he was worried she would discover his feelings and be horrified. But avoiding her was not even within the realm of possibilities. He needed her like the air he breathed but at the same time, she was his kryptonite . . . his one weakness.

Chloe was picking up on the signals too and one day, he looked into her eyes and _knew_. Knew that she knew he was in love with her cousin. They had a long conversation about it.

_Clark was sitting in his loft, finishing up the last of his article. Working for the university paper took up time but he had learned a lot. Besides, it was a great extracurricular and he needed the experience if he ever hoped to make it in the field. Additionally, he liked to keep himself busy. If he had too much free time, his thoughts would drift . . . and go where he always went . . . to her. _

_It had been two months, six days, five hours and thirty-two seconds since he realized he was in love with Lois Lane. His best friend and the woman he once proclaimed he couldn't stand. Now, everything was different. And he hated it. Hated being in love with her because he knew that she would never love him back yet couldn't stop himself from having these feelings. _

"_Clark?" A familiar voice brought him back to reality. He looked up to see his best friend at the edge of the steps. _

"_Hey Chloe," he greeted her. "What's up?" _

"_That's what I was about to ask you actually," Chloe stated. He gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Clark, you've been acting strangely lately."_

"_Chloe," he tried, preparing a lie to make sure she doesn't find out the truth. He could tell her anything and trusted her with his life but this was something he wasn't able to share._

"_Don't even bother making up anything," Chloe warned him. "I know you better than you know yourself, Clark Kent. So start talking . . ."_

"_Chloe," he pleaded. "I just . . ."_

"_Fell in love with Lois," Chloe finished, smiling sadly. _

_He stared at her, disbelieving. How could she possibly know? _

"_Clark you're not that hard to read," Chloe continued. "The way you look at her nowadays, it's pretty obvious." _

_His heart sank. "Does she . . .?" _

"_Know?" Chloe questioned, "Nope, you're safe there." _

_He breathed a sigh of relief. "And what do you think?"_

"_To be honest, I'm a little surprised here, Clark," Chloe confessed. "When did this happen?"_

"_I don't know," Clark replied honestly. "It's just . . . one day, everything changed. I mean, it's been building for a while but I just realized it a couple of months ago." _

_Chloe pursed her lips together. "You really love her?"_

"_I do," Clark said. "This is different than Lana, Chlo . . ." He shook his head. "It's so much better, so much stronger . . . I loved Lana as a child. It was an immature love. This is real." _

"_Are you going to tell her?" Chloe wanted to know. _

"_And ruin one of the best friendships in my life?" Clark asked, smiling wryly. "No, I'm not." _

"_Clark, we know how well the pining from afar worked when it came to Lana," Chloe reminded him. _

"_Lois isn't Lana," Clark said, not for the first time. "I can't lose her, Chloe and if I tell her how I feel, I will. If friends is all we're meant to be, then so be it. I'd rather have her as a friend than not in my life at all." _

"_If that's what you want, Clark," Chloe said. "Even though I think you should tell her, I can't make that decision for you." _

"_She'll never love me," Clark said, the words hurting even as he said it. "I'm not her type . . ." He lowered his eyes. _

"_Clark," Chloe said seriously. "You'll be surprised at what her type really is. You're a great guy . . . Lois would be lucky to end up with someone like you." _

"_Trust me, Chloe, I know how she sees me," Clark responded. "It'll never happen." He gave her a half smile. "But thanks anyway." _

"_Are you going to be okay?" Chloe asked gently. _

"_I'll be fine," he assured her. He met her eyes. "Will you be okay? Are you fine with this?"_

"_If she makes you happy, then yes, I am perfectly fine with it," Chloe said. "Clark, you're my best friend and whoever you fall in love with, I will stand by your side."_

"_And I'm grateful for that," Clark told her. "Do you have any idea how important you are to me?" _

"_I think I have a pretty good idea," Chloe replied, smiling. "I feel the same way, trust me." Pausing, she added, "I have to get going, but if you want to talk, I'm here." _

_Thanking her again, he watched her leave and relaxed. That had gone a lot better than expected. _

He smiled at the memory. Chloe had taken the news well and she had been keeping his secret for months. Of course, she had always been good at keeping his secrets. She did a great job in helping his biggest secret stay secret. In fact, at times, he thought she was better at hiding his secret than him.

It had been 6 months since that conversation and more than 8 months since he recognized his love. As they took their upper division classes, he saw Lois more and more often. Over the summer, he had done an internship at the Planet so he saw her practically every day.

Had to stand there and watch as she attempted a relationship with another man . . . her editor, Grant to be exact. Could do nothing as they flirted in front of him and his heart broke over and over again every time he saw them kiss.

The summer ended and so did Lois's relationship with Grant. She claimed that she didn't see a future with him and he was disgusted with himself for being relieved she was single again.

Clark did his best to act normal but as each day passed, he found it harder and harder. Eventually, despite his previous declarations, he found he couldn't be around her anymore.

She thought of him as a best friend and she treated him just like she treated Chloe. Lois was usually a reserved person but with him, she was very touchy-feely. And she was more than happy to chat about the new guy she liked or her latest date, not having a clue that she was destroying him slowly and surely.

So he started to put some distance between them. Gave excuses when they had their study sessions and did everything possible to duck her.

It wasn't as if he had a lot of free time anyway so he didn't have to vie for excuses. In addition to managing the farm, he was responsible for eliminating the last of the Zoners and helping his newfound cousin, Kara, adjust to life on Earth. It did work for a while . . . but Lois wasn't one of the brightest upcoming reporters for nothing.

It wasn't long before she came looking for an explanation. He was so convinced he was doing such a great job of evading her that he didn't even see the confrontation coming.

That day was no different than any other day. Clark went to class and finished some chores at home when he got a text message from Chloe. She said that she needed to talk to him and to meet him in her apartment when he got the chance.

Not thinking twice, he headed towards her apartment. He found the door open and entered, glancing around. Much to his surprise, Chloe wasn't there but Lois was, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking quite smug.

"Lois?" he said cautiously. "Where's Chloe?"

"At the Daily Planet," Lois answered, smirking. She looked gorgeous in her dark red halter top and tight jeans, causing Clark's heart rate to speed up.

"But she said that she needed to meet me," Clark protested.

"Oh, no that was me," Lois said calmly. "I just used her phone. If you noticed, there isn't a name on that text message."

Immediately after she said that, he looked at the last text message he had received and found that it was true.

"You tricked me," he accused.

"Come off it, Smallville," Lois replied, "You should've realized it. If you're going to be a reporter, these are tricks you need to pick up on."

"Does Chloe even know you have her phone?" Clark demanded. "And why on Earth would you use her phone to bring me here?"

"Oh she knows," Lois told him. Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Because it's the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"That's ridi-" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"Ridiculous?" she said. "Clark, you've been avoiding me for weeks." He winced at the use of his given name. She didn't call him that unless the situation was serious. It was always "Smallville this" and "Smallville that".

But she wasn't finished. "Don't think I didn't notice. I thought we were friends and now you go out of your way to spend time away from me. I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on," he lied. But the telltale signs that he wasn't speaking the truth were written all over his face.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Lois asked. "I just want to know why my best friend doesn't want to be around me anymore." She looked sad, showing a rare vulnerability that few got to see. "I don't have many people in my life Clark that actually _stay_in my life. You've been there for so long and you mean so much to me." Pausing, she added, "Is it the nickname? I can stop calling you 'Smallville' if you want."

His heart broke at the desperate turn her voice was taking. "No, it's not that. I don't mind the nickname." He took a deep breath. "Look Lois, it's not you . . . it's me. I'm just sorting through some stuff right now."

At his words, she grew angry, all traces of her previous despair gone. "Then why are you pushing me away?" She closed the distance between them. "Tell me, Clark. I need to know."

"Lois, it has nothing to do with you," Clark said, trying to remain calm. It was difficult, with her being so close.

""It has everything to do with me," Lois declared. "You're still talking to everyone else. I see you hang out with Chloe and you act normally around everybody else. _I'm_the only one you're distancing yourself from and I want to know why."

"I can't," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Look, I should go."

"No!" Her sudden yell stopped him in his tracks. "You're not going to pull that on me, Clark Kent. You can use these lame excuses on anyone else but not me. I'm not like any other woman you've ever known and I won't just let you walk away."

He found his resolve breaking away at her passionate words. _You might as well tell her. What do you have to lose now? _Indeed, at least she would know the truth, understand that it wasn't her fault.

Clark never wanted to see his Lois in pain and if it would take humiliating himself by proclaiming his feelings to make her happy again, then so be it.

Lois was staring at him, hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Lois, you're right . . . I've been avoiding you," Clark said slowly.

"But why?" Lois asked.

"Lois, lately it's been hard to be around you," Clark told her. "I just thought it'd be best if we spent time apart."

"Why is it hard to be around me?" Lois prodded.

"Because lately," Clark took a deep breath. "Lately, I've been seeing you differently."

"Differently?" Lois breathed. Was that tinge of hope in her tone? _No, idiot, she doesn't see you like that. Stop imagining what you wish to be true. _

"We've been friends for so long Lois," Clark went on. "I never expected that I'd fall in love with you."

"In love?" Lois repeated, eyes wide.

"Yeah," he said. He smiled weakly. "I'm in love with you, Lois." He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "And I'll understand if you feel uncomfortable being around me."

He waited, with bated breath, for her rejection. For her to say that she "cared about him but didn't see him in that way".

But it never came. Instead, the next thing he felt was Lois's mouth on his own. Instinctively, he responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Lois encircled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He was in heaven . . . he had been dreaming about this day for so long and now it was happening.

Lois pulled away when the need for air aroused, her breathing off.

"Lois?" He didn't quite understand why she kissed him, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

She smiled. "It's about time, Smallville."

"Excuse me?" What did she mean by that?

"You're so dense, Smallville," Lois teased. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?"

"You have?" Clark echoed, his brain not quite processing her words.

"Yes," Lois confirmed. "I kept flirting with you during our study sessions and you never even noticed."

"I just thought that was you being you," Clark stammered.

But Lois wasn't upset. "You're lucky I'm a patient woman. I told you about all these guys I dated and you didn't even blink an eye. I'll tell you, Smallville, it was tough."

"Wow," Clark whispered.

"Don't worry," Lois said, "Better late than never. You just have a ton of making up to do."

Everything he dreamed of was standing right before him and he didn't know what to do. Because he never contemplated that they had a chance, he didn't think of the repercussions of them getting together. His secrets . . .

Lois could tell he was having doubts. "Don't even tell me you're having second thoughts, Smallville."

"Lois, there's just things about me that you don't know," Clark said.

"Is this about your abilities?" Lois asked.

"What?" Had she just said what he thought she said?

"I know you're different Clark," Lois stated. "Normal people can't fly." Smiling at his flustered expression, she continued, "I remember what happened on Valentine's Day . . . it took a while but the memories came back. I've known for a while now."

"You never said anything," Clark said, flabbergasted at the revelation.

"No, because I saw what Lana was always complaining about," Lois said. "I wanted you to tell me in your own time and I know whatever you're hiding, it must be big. And even though if we get together, I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me everything. If and when you're ready, you can share. But not a moment before. Just don't lie to me, Clark."

"I'm an alien," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She froze. "I'm sorry?"

Well, it was out already. And he did trust her. She was the first one who didn't demand his secret and the fact that she had been protecting him so long already made him want to tell her the truth.

"I'm an alien," he said again. "I'm from a planet called Krypton. When it was on the verge of destruction, my biological parents sent me to Earth. My ship landing was the cause of the meteor shower in the '80s."

Lois didn't say anything, didn't back away in fear. She just kissed him again, even more passionately than before.

When the separated, she rested her forehead against his. "I'll never tell a soul, as long as I live. You have my word. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I love you," he said, "And I trust you." He was surprised by how much he meant that.

"I love you too," Lois said and his heart sang at her words.

"We still have stuff to talk about," Clark reminded her.

"Doesn't matter," Lois said, "We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Clark said, meeting her lips for another kiss.

They could talk later, would talk later. But for now, he was happy just being with Lois, loving Lois and knowing that she loved him too.


End file.
